


A special Christmas Gift HF (movie and TV)

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV), The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the other day my writing muse unexpectedly payed me a visit :D :D There's a Christmas Challenge at one of my A-Team yahoo groups I wanted to take part in. So my muse started out to write a HF movie Christmas drabble. Thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/"><b>loves_books</b></a> for beta reading :D</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	A special Christmas Gift HF (movie and TV)

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day my writing muse unexpectedly payed me a visit :D :D There's a Christmas Challenge at one of my A-Team yahoo groups I wanted to take part in. So my muse started out to write a HF movie Christmas drabble. Thanks to [](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile)[**loves_books**](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/) for beta reading :D

Hannibal stroked Face’s non regulation long hair affectionately out of his eyes. The younger man’s lids were cast down in embarrassment. His Colonel had just admitted to him that, “I’m in love with you, Templeton,” in a very uncharacteristic voice.

The lights of the invented Christmas tree – which was actually a large cactus - shone soothingly down on them in the cold desert night.

“But I…I don’t deserve this…I don’t…” the stammering had been ended by his superior officer with a chaste, tender kiss on parted lips.

The blue eyes had looked up then, bright and beautiful, “Love you more…”

FIN ++++

Then the muse got more experimental and made it TV HF.

Hannibal stroked Face’s non regulation long hair affectionately out of his eyes. The younger man’s lids were cast down in embarrassment. His Colonel had just admitted to him that, “I’m in love with you, Templeton,” in a very uncharacteristic voice.

The lights of the invented Christmas tree – which was actually a palm tree - shone soothingly down on them in the warm jungle night.

“But I…I don’t deserve this…I don’t…” the stammering had been ended by his superior officer with a chaste, tender kiss on parted lips.

The blue eyes had looked up then, bright and beautiful, “Love you more…”


End file.
